


The Fundamentals of Fathering

by sn00dle_noodle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Technoblade, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, I'M ADDING SALLY LMAO, Past Abuse, Quackity is scared of Techno and that is funny to me, Sam is now the father of Quackity, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, WILBUR'S GONNA HAVE A CRUSH ON HER BABFBJEWBHJ, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mcyt - Freeform, sally the salmon - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn00dle_noodle/pseuds/sn00dle_noodle
Summary: Oneshots of the Dream SMP as kids!Some elements of the real world will be in this book too, for example TV's and Hamilton-I'll add trigger warnings where necessary.Ask for requests!!If any of the creators mentioned in this book state that they don't like/aren't comfortable with this kind of fanfiction, it will be taken down.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur has a crush on Sally though lmao
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introductory chapter, I recommend reading because this will have some useful information in it! :)

Families

Sleepybois: Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy.

Sam+Quackity.

The others have confirmed parents, but they're not going to be mentioned much. Because of that they go Phil for comfort and help etc.

Ages and Information

Sam (Awesamdude)- 25 years old, he/him. The adoptive father of Quackity.

Phil (Ph1LzA)- 29 years old, he/him. The adoptive father of Technoblade, Wilbur and Tommy. 

Techno (Technoblade)- 13 years old, he/him. The adoptive son of Phil and oldest sibling of Wilbur and Tommy. 

Will (Wilbur Soot)- 10 years old, he/him. The adoptive son of Phil and middle sibling of Technoblade and Tommy.

Tommy (Tommyinnit)- 7 (the youngest in the group), years old, he/him. The adoptive son of Phil and youngest sibling of Technoblade and Wilbur.

Toby (Tubbo_)- 7 years old, he/him. Tommy's best friend, lives nearby him too.

Clay (Dream)- 9 years old, he/him. Lives with his single father, he goes and hangs out with George and Nick. He wears a mask because of a scar across his nose and cheek when he was in the forest when he wasn't supposed to be, he hates the scar so that's why he wears it.

George (Georgenotfound)- 10 years old, he/him. Lives with his single mother, usually goes and hangs out with Clay and Nick, but he plays with Alex sometimes. He wears goggles because he has heterochromia, a big insecurity of his.

Nick (Sapnap)- 8 years old, he/him. Lives with his parents in a bungalow near Karl, he hangs out with Clay and George, Karl and Alex too.

Karl (Karl Jacobs)- 9 years old, he/him. Lives right near Nick, he hangs out with Eret, Niki and Alex, also Nick.

Darryl (BadBoyHalo)- 12 years old, he/him. Lives in a house right next to Zak. Also hangs out with him a lot, as well as Clay, George and Nick.

Zak (Skeppy)- 9 years old, he/him. Lives in a house right next to Darryl. Also hangs out with him a lot, as well as Clay, George and Nick.

Niki (Nihachu)- 9 years old, she/her. Lives in a cottage with her parents, she often hangs out with Eret and Alex.

Alexis/Alex (Quackity)- 8 years old, he/him. The adoptive son of Sam. Lives nearby George, he often hangs out with Eret, Niki and Karl, also Nick and George.

Alastair (Eret)- 10 years old, goes by any pronouns. Lives with his parents a bit further away, they often hang out with Alex and Niki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	2. Finding Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil finds his first son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one because I'm looking forward to add the others too!  
> Also, they will be younger in these ones because it's when Phil finds them.

It was a day like no other, Phil woke up at seven am sharp, got out of bed, brushed his teeth, drank his coffee and walked. Walked far away from his camp, but that didn't matter because he always found his way back. It was routine now, the same thing everyday. He wouldn't say he was bored with it, well maybe a little bit, but as long as he survived, it was fine by him.

With every step he took, the wet grass squelched underneath his weight, just like normal.

The taste of coffee remained in his mouth as it ran through his veins, just like normal.

It was around seven forty-five when he yawned, just like normal.

He stopped, not like normal.

_What was he doing? This isn't normal._

The man sighed, something needs to go different in his life or _this_ will be his life.

He took a right instead.

Past the lava pit, past that one ravine, past it all.

Today Phil is going to make a change in his life. He isn't going to the mine as usual, he's going to the village. He could even do some fishing afterwards!

Maybe that's a start.

He brings out his compass that points to his house just incase and carries on walking.

Past the one creeper whole that he hasn't bothered to fill, past the long lake that he's grown to love.

The man reached into his sacktual, grabbing his trusty iron axe, "Might as well cut down some trees whilst I'm here."

The sound off bark breaking sounded throughout the forest with every swing. It was pretty satisfying when he got that perfect swing, knocking the tree down completely.

Phil wiped his forehead with his hand, smiling in satisfaction after he had finished his felling. Of course he'd plant the trees afterwards, but he needs a break. It's pretty damn hot today. That's a change actually, that isn't normal! It's normally cold out, the cool wind blowing through his blonde hair, but today wasn't like that.

Maybe Phil could get used to this, taking risks and trying new things. It was quite fun actually! On a normal day he wouldn't have gone to the forest to chop trees down for wood and apples, but today he did and that felt good.

After a short break, the man got back to his work, planting saplings.

With care, he gently put the sapling in the ground, pouring a little water from the bucket he was carrying with him. 

"Okay, all done." He said after a short while of replanting some of the forest. He could get used to the satisfaction he got when he finished, it wasn't anything like the feeling when he had finished mining.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

It took a while to get to the village, but he got there in the end. It was around fifteen minutes from the forest, not the furthest but not the closest either. 

He waved to the villagers who looked at him with a smile and carried on his way, walking to the small farms scattered around.

One time when Phil was younger, he was caught taking carrots without planting them back again -damn, it was scary- to say the least, the villagers weren't best pleased. By not best pleased, he meant getting chased by at least five villagers holding axes. But that's in the past! They're fine with it now, just as long as he plants them back afterwards.

He crouched down, pulling carrots by the stem, collecting the seeds, then replanting them again.

"Phil!" He heard from behind him. Suddenly, there was a kid sitting in front of him, always energetic, "You're back!"

The kid put out his hand for a fist bump, Phil laughed and did what the child wanted, "Alex, where's your dad? Wait- aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Not today, Sam allowed me to stay off, isn't that cool?" The kid said with a huge smile.

Phil chuckled, "Yeah, that's very cool." 

They were quiet for a very small amount of time before Quackity spoke up again, "D'you need any help?"

"I think I'm good for the moment, kiddo. Thank you for asking though!"

He huffed, "Philllllll?"

"Yesssss?" He copied the child's tone.

"Can you move over here? It's really cool, I promise!"

"Sorry, bud. I live in my camp-"

"But it's so cool over here and _you_ would be cool over here!"

"Are you saying I'm not cool?" Phil mocked hurt.

"No, no, no, no, of course not Philza!"

"It's fine, Quackity. I'll make sure to visit." 

Quackity smiled, "Well, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye, Alex."

With that, the child ran off to play with his friends again.

Phil smiled, he had grown a connection with the people who lived in the village, apparently including the kids.

By now it had to be at least nine twenty or something along those lines.

What Phil would normally do is go home to just carry on his day, crafting, decorating and cooking. 

He was going to change that too.

He'd go to the Nether. 

Phil held his shield in his left hand and his sword in his right.

He took a deep breath and walked into the purple abyss.

The nether was a scary place, even for Phil who'd been there many, many times. It still worried him when he jumped from ledge to ledge or shot a fireball back to a ghast. Behind all of the worry, a part of him did feel a little at home being there. He used to go to there a lot more, but one day he just didn't. Then that day turned into weeks, months. It was routine, he just didn't go back.

There wasn't a particular reason, a part of him just wanted his life to be normal. 

_But what's the fun in normal?_

The surroundings where familiar, but to be honest everything looks similar in the Nether.

Slowly, Phil strolled along the path he always took to get to the fortress... but today he wasn't going to be normal, he had to remind himself of that.

He took a left this time.

_Shit, maybe a right would've been a more sensible choice..._

A fireball shot right past his face, making heat radiate against his skin. Phil wasn't going to fight the beast, he really didn't have the energy. So he ran.

Now, Phil wasn't the fastest runner ever, but he should be able to hide around that cliff in time. Quickly, the man shot back the other way to the red heap of rocks, crouching down so the ghast would think he had gone.

Surprisingly, it worked just like he wanted it to, the ghast left him alone.

_A close call..._

Cautiously, Philza stood up from his uncomfortable position, looking around for any danger. Why did he come here again, especially without armour? 

"Let's go back." He said out loud. 

He had been walking for a while, seemingly just walking in circles.

_Am I lost?_

Suddenly, the squelching of a magma cube sounded from behind him, _time to run again!_

_Where's the portal?_

_Oh shit._

_Why didn't he take down the cords?_

Phil took a deep breath, _it's fine! It's fine._

_Is it though?_

He shook away the thoughts, it's not time to start thinking badly now, especially in a time like this.

"Okay, I'll be fine. It's only the nether. Only the nether..." He chuckled lightly.

Only the nether wasn't the best word to use, because it was pretty much hell, the firey, red hell.

The man carried on walking in the same direction, obviously if he keeps walking straight he'll end up right where he's standing, so he left a torch as a marker.

_Time to go._

He carried on walking and walking... and walking.

_I wished I had obsidian otherwise this wouldn't have been as much of a problem._

He needed to sit down and breathe for a minute. Why was this bothering him so much? He had been in this situation before and he came out fine! There was really nothing to worry about! But the more he thought, the more doubt he had. There was actually _a lot_ to worry about.

Breaking the man out of his thoughts, he heard the snorting of a piglin from the side of him. Not just a piglin though, there was something different. There _had_ to be. It didn't sound normal. He glanced to the side and was shocked to see nothing, then he looked down, "What the-?" He asked out loud, his voice drifting. The creature stared at him with red eyes, admittedly making him uncomfortable. The piglin only reached to above his knees, even when he was standing up properly. Phil looked into the piglet's eyes, wondering why it had just stopped there. Well, maybe it just hadn't seen a human before, that's all.

The man stood up, smiling down at the piglet before carrying on with his walk. Normally, he would've stayed, but he was kind of in a situation that needed him to be up and moving. Small footsteps sounded from behind him, why was it following him again? He's just an average man, nothing too exciting and distinctive about him. Maybe it was the sword? Phil crouched down, holding the sword and showing it to the thing. Snorts of excitement erupted from the piglet's snout, _it must've been the sword_. Again, why though? It was just average, an average gold sword- _gold_. 

That was it!

Of course he would like the sword if it was gold. It was a damn _piglin._ A piglin that didn't know any better than to just look for gold. 

He smiled as the creature used it's hooves to touch the blade. Obviously he wouldn't let it _keep_ the sword, but for some reason, the thing actually seemed pretty cute. Phil had never noticed how anything in the nether could be somewhat nice to look at, but this pig was something different.

"Okay, bud. I gotta go, I need that sword back now."

The piglin looked up at him with gleaming sad eyes, hugging the sword tightly, it grunted dismissively.

Fuck, Phil had never been good with 'puppy dog' eyes, after one of his old wolves had given that look to him once.

There were two options:

1) Keep the sword, but have a sad piglet on his mind

Or,

2) Let the piglin have the sword and have a happy piglet on his mind.

Well, option two sounded better. He could always craft an iron one, they lasted for longer anyway.

"Don't bother giving me that back," He gestured to the weapon, "You can keep it."

Joy filled the crimson eyes as the creature jumped up and down. He snorted and pulled on Phil's trouser leg. 

"What are you trying to say?" The man asked in concentration.

The pig rolled it's eyes, moving to the left and pointing with a squeal.

"Oh, you want me to follow you?"

It nodded, "Alrighty then, a little detour won't do us any harm."

"I think we're lost, Pig Boy." Phil said looking around. It snarled, shaking it's head in annoyance, "Pig Boy is a fucking stupid name, you need something better than that... what's a cool name?" He pondered for a minute, "Ace! What about that?" He got another shake, "Uh, Jason?" Another, "I don't know, I'll call you Techno for all I care, have a odd name..." 

The pig tuned out the man's mumbling after Techno, he stopped, grabbing the bottom of Philza's shirt, nodding frantically with squeals of excitement.

"Oh... you like Techno?" A particularly loud snort sounded, "Techno it is then."

The two had been walking for quite a while, it was tiring Phil out a lot more than he'd like to admit. When he was younger, Phil would be able to walk for _miles_ without a break, but now it was different.

"Hey, Techno. Can we sit down for a minute?" He asked.

The pig kept on walking in strides, no thoughts of stopping. The man groaned carrying on, where was he taking him anyway? He kept his head lowered as he saw an enderman, having no way of defending him and his new companion if it decided to attack them. 

Techno stopped, still facing forward. Phil nearly fell into him, "What is it bu-? Holy shit! You found my portal!" He exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. The piglin nodded with a faint smile, "Thank you, Tech!" He shouted, hugging the smaller being. 

Shock flooded through the piglet's body, what was this? Was it an attack? No, it can't be. It doesn't hurt. He just stood there, letting it happen.

Phil knew it maybe wasn't the best move, but the pig deserved it! He had helped a lot. He drew away from the hug, leaving a hand on it's shoulder, "How about you come to the overworld with me?"

The pig tilted it's head to the side, it grunted in confusion, "Uh, let me rephrase that... how about you come through the portal with me? Of course if you didn't like it you could come back here!"

Cautiously, the piglin nodded, his red eyes showing worry, "It'll be fine, I live away from other civilization, so no one would have to worry about you there." 

Techno nodded again, more confidently, he raised his trotter to Phil's hand who held it tightly, "We'll be okay."

With that, Phil and his son walked through the nether portal and into a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I haven't seen anyone else write Techno and Phil finding each other this way before, so that was cool!  
> The next chapter will be about Techno settling into his new home, it also might not be as long as this one though!  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	3. Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil takes his first son to the Overworld.

Techno had never been anywhere else but the nether, just like a normal piglin would. He hadn't even gone to another biome, just his normal place. The pig also had no memories of any motherly or fatherly figures either, just himself. Overall, he was fine with it, he didn't need anyone else. He was fully capable of surviving by himself. But when... Phil was it? Whatever, when the man came along, he was intrigued. The piglet had never seen a human before, let alone a gold sword kept so _shiny_. 

Well, now it's his anyway, so that's Phil's loss.

Honestly he wasn't sure why he gave him the sword, he could've easily took the sword off of him and said "tough luck", but he didn't. That made Techno feel some sort of trust. He didn't just take it back, he let him keep it. It was a nice thing for Philza to do, he would admit.

The walk back to the portal was probably the most talking he had ever heard in his life, just rambling on and on about random stuff that Techno didn't fully understand. It was actually quite calming to listen to compared to oinks and snorts of other piglins, but he didn't really _listen_ to them anyway, he just heard them. But really, he was just glad that Phil wasn't a nerd, or a boring one at least.

There was one thing he wished he changed on the walk, and that was actually trying to talk than snorting to Phil. That would be embarrassing though and he didn't like the pressure it would bring on him. Maybe it was something he could work with though, because now he could imagine that he would have to talk to Phil a lot more than planned. 

The hug was shock. He really wasn't expecting that of all things, it was warm, but he was used to the heat, obviously. But this was another type of warmth... one that makes you feel warm on the inside. 

He took a deep breath as he walked through the portal, tightly holding his new sword in his left trotter and Phil's hand in his other, letting the purple abyss consume him.

_Woah._

The overworld was so... bright. He had never thought it would look like this. Gently, he let go of Phil's hand and stepped forward, letting the man sit down.

"You can go look around if you want!" Phil shouted breathlessly.

Techno nodded, walking over to a white tent. He touched the fabric feeling a similar texture to the man's shirt, just thicker. It was a lot different to his vest and shorts, it was scratchy whilst Phil's was nice and soft.

_Wait is that green?_

He immediately sat down on the floor, feeling every blade of grass against his skin. He didn't know if he liked it yet or not.

Phil stood up with a stretch, feeling his joints crack. He walked over to the piglin, sitting down with him.

Techno grunted at the ground, pointing at it, "Oh, that's called grass." 

He nodded in acknowledgement and pointed at a white thing also in the ground, "That's a daisy," Phil said picking it for him, "It's a type of flower. There's lots of different types actually, roses, tulips, sunflow- i'll stop, I don't want to make you anymore confused."

"Fffff-" Techno tried.

"Yeah, you've got it, f-l-o-w-e-r!"

"F-flo-www-er?"

Joy filled the man's heart, "Yep!"

Techno smiled slightly, it wasn't _that_ embarrassing, he'd definitely try saying more stuff later.

Emotions flew through Philza's mind, this was an amazing feeling, he never had expected to have a son, let alone a _piglin_ as his son, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The two had talked for a while, helping Techno to pronounce words better. Yes he still stuttered and yes he still held his letters for a little too long, but as long as the piglin was happy, Phil would be too. 

He was very proud of his son, like extremely proud of his son, and _no_ he wasn't crying. If anyone told you different, they where lying.

The two sat at the top of a cliff, Phil letting his wings stretch out as he hung his legs over the side. Techno to the side of him, sitting cross-legged on the grass. He had made up his mind, he liked grass. 

"Phil?" Techno asked.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Uhh, w-what's that thing, right t-there?" He said pointing to the big grey thing.

"Oh, that's the moon, it tells you when it's night!"

Techno stared in amazement.

"There's one like it which warms up the world in the morning called the sun. I think you'd like that one, it's a yellowy-gold colour."

"O-Oh, that's pog."

Even though the pig had so much he wanted to express and explain, he had no idea where to start. He had never had this type of calm interaction, that's assuming he'd had any previous calm interactions. 

"Techno, lay down with me, will you?"

He obeyed, laying down next to Philza who wrapped an arm around him.

"You see those dots all over the sky?" He got a nod in reply, "They're called stars, stars are little balls of gas and when stars are arranged into a certain placement or pattern, they're called a constellation." 

Techno smiled lightly, "H-How do you k-know which ones whi-ch?"

"So, that one," Phil said pointing to one constellation, "Is called the big dipper because well, it looks like a dipper." He explained with a chuckle.

The piglin could tell that Philza was enthusiastic about space, so he would listen. After all, he did take him out of literal hell.

"Okay... now this one is one of the brightest constellations out there! It's called Orion because it looks like the greek god who was a hunter."

"I guess space isn't totally lame." Techno said with a yawn. Phil felt his heart warm, his son's first sentence without any stutters. _God, he was so proud._

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Philza said standing and picking his half-asleep son up.

Slowly, the man walked to the camp again, making sure he movements were subtle and gentle.

Phil would have to give up his bed tonight, but that was fine by him. He had spent all day with his son that he hadn't thought about how Techno would actually live here. But that was for tomorrow, right now he just wanted to get the piglin tucked in.

The man sat next to the bed where Techno lay and sighed, a soft smile on his face. 

"Goodnight, son." He said, closing his eyes.

"G'night, dad."

 _No, Phil wasn't crying-_ well, maybe this time he was a little. If anyone told you different, they're still lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoooo, happy late new years day!  
> Hope you all had a good day :)  
> Wilbur next (I'm v excited, but prepare for angst).  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	4. Finding Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil finds his second son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a lot darker, so be careful. Please read the TW bellow.  
> TW: Abuse, blood, vomiting, panic attacks and not being able to breathe in general.

It was a day like no other, Phil woke up at six am sharp, got out of bed, woke Techno up, brushed his teeth with his son at his side, drank his coffee as Techno drank his milk and they walked. Walked far away from their camp, but that didn't matter because they always found their way back. It was routine now, the same thing everyday. He wouldn't say he was bored with it, well maybe a little bit, but as long as they survived, it was fine by him.

The two of them walked to the village together. Ever since Phil went on a detour that one time, he grew to love the village and the people that lived in it. So, everyday he went and did farming, saw the villagers and then did anything else they wanted to do.

He was slightly worried about taking Techno to the village for the first time, but all of the kids there were nice, as well as the adults. The man brushed away the thoughts of people not accepting his son and carried on walking.

"Okay, Techno. We're at the village!"

Techno stood by the side of Phil, grunting in dissatisfaction. He had learnt that he really didn't like people except from Phil, and he hadn't even met anyone else.

"Come on, you'll be fine." Philza said with a smile, nudging the piglin with his elbow.

He rolled his eyes and started walking into the direction of the farm. The father joined him, crouching down and pulling out some of the carrots, "Do you mind picking the potato's Techno?" Phil asked with a smile.

"Nah." He said going to the potatoes and copying what his dad was doing.

"Hey, Phil!" An excited voice came from in front of him.

"Hello, Alex." He greeted with a smile.

"You're back!"

"I am!"

Techno looked at the two with confusion. The boy was definitely younger than himself and called Alex, was he Phil's second son or something?

"You ready to move in yet?"

"I already told you, Quackity. I'm not moving in." He said trying to hold in laughter.

_Quackity, that's a weird name._

"That's so unfair-! Who's that?" Alex whispered to Phil, very noticeably pointing at Techno.

"Oh, that's my son, Techno!"

"B-But he's a pig?"

"He can still be my son, piglin or not." Phil explained with a smile.

" _PIGLIN?_ " He gasped, "Aren't they from the nether!?"

"Yes, they are."

It was hard explaining this to a six year old, obviously. He just hoped Quackity wouldn't single him out.

"O-Okay." Nervous glances looked to the pig, who stared back.

"How about you go talk to him?"

"Yeah, yeah... sure." Alex didn't want to be rude, but in reality he was so scared. He really needed Karl and Sapnap for stuff like this.

Slowly, he walked over, "H-Hey, I'm Alex. But you can call me Quackity if you wan-"

"Techno." He replied in a monotone voice, freaking the boy out, but he had to play it cool.

"That's a cool name." The boy said laking his usual enthusiasum and not meeting the piglin's eyes.

"Heh, thanks."

"Uh..." Quackity muttered.

"Yeah..."

The two of them stood awkwardly, one more scared than the other, but nervous all the same.

Phil noticed the situation and the two kids giving him desperate eyes, "How about we get back to farming?"

"Uh huh!" Came from the younger boy running over to Phil and holding his shirt. Techno sat back down from his position getting back to work. 

"He's very... intimidating." Alex whispered.

"And it's not because he's a pig?" The father asked, worry filling his stomach.

"No! I would be scared of him if he was a human too..." He said embarrassedly.

Philza laughed, "There's no reason to be afraid of him, he's cool."

"Yeah, he probably is." Sweat formed at his forehead as he felt Techno's eyes burning holes through the side of his head.

"It just takes a while for him to warm up."

Quackity nodded, "Uh, I might go for today." He said standing, wanting to stay for longer, but for the sake of his safety, he felt like he should leave.

"Oh, bye then Alexis!" Phil shouted after the boy who was already running off.

"Bye, Phil!"

For the entire walk home, Techno glared at him.

"That probably wasn't the best idea." Phil said awkwardly.

"No, no it wasn't."

"He's a good kid."

"Oh, I can imagine. Although he might not be the same after I've scarred him for the rest of his life!"

Phil laughed, "Scarred him?"

"Did you not see how much he was crapping himself?"

"Yeah, but he was trying!"

"It still doesn't matter, Phil. Whether he's trying or not-"

Suddenly, a blur of brown darted across their view of vision.

"What the-?" Techno carried on.

"A cow maybe?"

"Like a cow would run that fast. We should go check it out, Phil."

Phil nodded turning right and walking past trees, Techno following behind, holding his trust golden sword in front of him. The man hadn't given him proper training yet, but he could at least hit something.

"Hello?" Phil called out after seeing the thing stop. He still couldn't make out what it was. It definitely didn't seem to be in good shape, it was hunched over and coughing an extreme amount. His heart dropped as he walked closer, that was a person, a child for that matter. 

"Phil, w-what should we do?" Techno asked, worriedly.

"Uhh... I don't know, Tech. I think we're fine as long as he doesn't see us." 

"Okay..." He quieted his voice down, "He doesn't look very well."

"No, no he doesn't. Should we go... y'know, see if he's okay?"

"I dunno, Phil."

"Let's go see if he's okay."

_Shouts sounded from behind him, fading quickly as he ran more._

The boy couldn't breathe, he had been running for at least an hour now. He was so tired, so tired. He just had to get out of that hell hole. He couldn't bare to live there a minute longer. Dealing with all of his parents bullshi- _crap_. He had stolen some of his stuff (and some not his stuff) from home to take with him. He had put it in has backpack when his parents were asleep, hoping for that to be a good decision. The kid liked stealing stuff, it was like his hoby almost, he would steal from shops, markets, villages, farms and sometimes even from houses. He kind of had a reputation, he was the Dirty Crime Boy of course!

_An arrow shot close to him, flying past his hair. He gasped, running to the side._

To say the very least, he wasn't in a good state of mind, but neither would you if you lived where he lived and did what he had to do. Blood dripped down his nose as he ran, non-stop. He really _needed_ to stop, but he couldn't, not with the thought that his parents were trying to find him. The boy was eight, a big decision for a kid as young as him.

_This time, the arrow hit him straight in the calf, making him tumble to the ground. He hissed in pain, grabbing the wooden part and taking a deep breath before pulling it out. He screamed in pain, he had to keep moving._

He had to stop, he couldn't breathe, he tasted blood, the pounding in his head was getting, **louder** and **louder** and **louder**.

_He limped as he ran, his leg burning as he felt blood soaking his jeans._

The boy hunched over by a rock, coughing until he couldn't stop. The urge to vomit was crawling up his throat, he couldn't, not now. He had stuff to do! He couldn't just stop. He gagged, feeling tears run down his face as they mixed with blood. Why did he have to feel like this? He shouldn't have to, should he?

Then it happened, he vomited, heaving unsteadily as tears rolled down his cheeks.

To the side of him he saw something move, it definitely wasn't his parents or villagers so really, he didn't care. That was until he saw it was a human. Crap, he was so vulnerable like this, they could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to fight back. Not like he would be able to normally, he had to admit, he was literally a stick. 

The boy heaved, gulping in air. Black clouded his vision, he shouldn't swear, but _fuck_. This wasn't good, he couldn't pass out in the middle of a forest!

"Hey, are you okay?" One of the people asked softly.

_Did it look like he was okay?_

He couldn't bring the strength to reply, so he carried on trying to breathe again. _He was gonna pass out, oh no, this had only happened once, he was scared._ He had never passed out before without someone being there with him. I mean, the man was there, but he was a stranger. Still he was there.

"I-" He tried to get out, his hands shook as he grabbed the rock. "I'm gonna-"

To late, he had already fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh, shit!" Phil exclaimed in shock, staring at the boy.

"What the- what, what do we do?" Techno asked, feeling sweat form at his forehead, he really wasn't good in high pressure situations.

"Uhhh, well we can't just leave him here, can we?" 

"You could-"

"Techno!" He shouted, "We are going to help this boy, _look at him_ , he looks dead!"

The piglin nodded. 

"Can you take his bag for me?"

"Yup." Techno said, grabbing the bag.

"Okay, okay..." Phil muttered, picking the boy up gently and making sure his head didn't move to much, "Uh, we just need to get back and then... we can try and help him."

"Let's gooooo."

The boy couldn't open his eyes, he was in agony. Pain swam around his head, clamping it like a vice.

"Phil, he's doin' stuff!" Someone called from the side of him.

"Oh, alright, coming!" The person called Phil shouted back.

The kid groaned and covered his ears, "Oh sorry." The other said, calming his voice.

_Where was he?_

_Why was he here?_

_What if his parents found him?_

"Hey, it's okay. Try and, uh, calm down your breathin'"

Apparently he had got himself worked up, it didn't feel to different from normal really.

After a short while of trying, his eyes were open. This worried him more, it wasn't a familiar place at all. He had never been here before. The last thing he could remember was him running in a forest.

"I-I'm, Techno and the other guy is, uh, Phil, my father."

The boy looked at Techno, confused.

"Yeah," The pig said with a light laugh, "I'm a piglin, pretty weird huh?"

"I-I don't think it's weird." He said, sitting up, hissing as he moved his leg.

"Don't move too much," The piglin smiled slightly, looking down, "So, uh, what do you like to do?"

He wondered for a minute, not wanting to speak much.

"It's okay if you don't want to speak, I feel like that sometimes too."

He nodded, looking down at his shaking hands, deciding to fidget with his huge yellow jumper instead.

The two sat in an awkward silence, tension building up.

Suddenly, Phil came into the room making both of them jump, "Hello, I'm Phil." He said with a smile.

The kid nodded, he was cautious around adults, pretty much all experiences with them had ended up bad. Either his parents, or if he was stealing something.

"Why am I here?" The boy asked bluntly.

"Uh, well I- we pretty much found you in the woods-"

"So you took me?"

"No, no, you passed out and hit your head. It wouldn't have been safe for you to stay there."

"But I was getting away! I- what if they find me?" He muttered, covering his mouth.

"Find you?" Techno asked this time.

The boy had a lot of enemies, it was scary living where he was. The villagers hated him, always trying to catch him and lock him back in the damned prison, his parents hated him, as well as literally everyone he's known.

"Yeah... _find me_." This was the second time he hadn't been able to breathe, and he was tired of it, "What if they do? I can't go to the prison again, it's boring and how do they have the rights to put a child in a jail?" He muttered out loud, thoughts zooming.

"Prison?"

"I can't-" Tears came to his eyes as he closed them.

"Hey, hey, what's your name?" Phil asked softly, sitting down in front of the boy. 

He wondered if he should tell these strangers what his name is, but he decided to anyway, "W-Wilbur."

"Okay, Wilbur. Can you try and breathe in and out for me?" 

A nod came, although next to nothing was changing. Techno sat in the chair, wondering what to do.

_I've gotten through these before, it'll be fine, I don't need to worry. But I do, I don't- crap._

Phil put his hands out in front of Will, "If you need any help, just tap or hold my hands."

Wilbur nodded, he was a stubborn kid, he wouldn't accept help if he felt like he could do it himself. This was the kind of situation where he needed help, but he wasn't going to accept it. But really, he didn't want to pass out again.

Cautiously, he put his hands on Phil's, "Can I touch you?" He asked.

The boy didn't reply for a minute, thinking of what that man said, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'm going to hug you."

"Hug?"

"Yeah, hug." Gently, Phil wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, rubbing circles on his back. He tensed at the sudden contact, but soon melted into it. Sobs wracked his body as he clutched Phil's shirt, hiding his face into his shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe, no one's gonna find you." He hushed him, stroking his hair soothingly.

Wilbur tried to get as close as he could, ignoring the burning sensation, it wasn't a good sensation though. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten hugged properly, it must've been a _long_ while back.

"And if someone _does_ find you, me and Techno will stand up for you."

"May I ask why people are trying to find you?" The piglin asked.

"I- I did some bad stuff and- and I can't live there anymore."

"What kind of _bad stuff_?"

"Uh, stealing stuff- as well as just-" He held in a sob, "Being a b-bad kid. I- I don't know w-what I did really, but I know I wasn't good."

Phil felt his heart break, the kid has been made to think he's bad, "Why did you steal?" He asked quietly.

The boy didn't reply for a while, trying to compose himself, "I- I just liked _having_ stuff I guess, and escaping away."

"Okay." Phil said, finishing the conversation, sensing the boy was more overwhelmed then before.

"Phil, it- it feels weird."

"What does, Wilbur?" He asked calmly, still hugging the boy.

"The- the hug."

"Weird, in what way?" Phil asked again, loosening his hold, although Wilbur just held on tighter.

"It feels like a... burn, I guess? I don't- I don't know."

"Burn..." Techno muttered, "When's the last time you've been hugged, or at least had physical contact?"

Wilbur sniffed into Phil's shoulder, "I dunno, a while?"

Phil and Techno noted in the fact in their minds, remembering to give him physical contact more often, "Wilbur, I'm gonna ask you a question, you can say no if you want to, don't feel pressured to say yes."

"O-Okay." He replied, his breathing had calmed now, just occasional sniffles.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

"Wait what?"

"Would you like to stay with us?" Phil repeated with a chuckle.

Tears built up in his eyes again, threatening to spill, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I could imagine you would need a place to stay after running away."

"Thank you, Phil. And Techno, of course."

If this is what family felt like, then hell, he wanted to feel like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T STAY IN STRANGERS HOUSES UNLESS IT'S PHILZA'S.  
> This is a very long one, so sorry for not publishing more often.  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	5. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil learns a lot about his second son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Touch starved (ness), Idk what the word would be, I hope that works?

It had been at least two hours. He had been listening to what Techno and Phil where talking about, not really taking much in, but listening nonetheless. 

Wilbur was still sitting on the bed, not wanting to move without being told to do so. He had grown to like this room, it might've been Phil's by the colour scheme, but it could be Techno's.

"Hey."

Will jumped out of his skin. He raised his arm up in defence.

Techno put his hands up in an attempt to seem not like a threat, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to, uh, scare you."

"No, no it's fine."

"Okay, I- I was just wondering if you wanted to read a book or somethin' because dad has gone out to fill his buckets."

"His buckets?"

"Yeah, he always makes sure to carry loads incase his wings give out, or if he falls from somewhere." He explained.

"Oh, that's quite smart then."

"May I?" The older said, gesturing to the bed where Wilbur sits.

"Sure, yeah."

"Do you like reading?"

"Yeah, I like reading," Will said with a smile, he hadn't read a book in a while. Damn, he should've taken one in his bag, "Fantasy books are good."

Techno sat down next to the boy, crossed legged so their knees were touching. He remembered what Wilbur had said about the burning feeling, and that wasn't a normal thing to happen. Phil had told him that some people are touch starved because they haven't got enough physical attention. So he would start small, just little contact like this, because they both had to be comfortable. 

Wilbur looked down at their knees and moved slightly so he was sitting closer. Techno smiled, opening the book between them and holding one side whilst the younger held the other. 

The piglin read out loud, growling when he mixed up his words. His new brother nodded along, adding comments when he thought a character was being particularly stupid. Wilbur was actually pretty funny when he came out of his shell, making jokes and sarcastic remarks.

Techno had realised over the short time of Will staying, that they had grown a bond. Wilbur would openly talk to him now, because he didn't before, whilst around Philza he was still cautious. It was nice to know that the boy at least sort of liked him, but really he needed to like Phil too.

"You're good at reading." Wilbur said, breaking the white noise of Techno just speaking.

"Oh- uh, thank you."

"It's relaxing." He said with a light smile.

He never thought his voice would be called _relaxing_ , his stuttery, monotone voice.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Techno smiled sheepishly, a blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks. Wilbur laughed, grabbing his round glasses from his bag, deciding to read this time, not mistaking any of his words, but still adding the comments as he goes along.

"You wear glasses?" 

"Yeah, they make things bigger."

"Oh, so you can see fine?"

"Yep, wait- try them on!"

"What?"

"Try them on, please?"

He couldn't deny his younger sibling's plea.

"Alright then." Gently, he placed his Wilbur's glasses on the bridge of his snout, "How'd I look then?"

"They suit you! You- you should get some of your own." He said with a smile.

The piglin liked Will, he genuinely thought of him as a brother now, even though they had only known each other for a pretty short time. He would protect him at all costs, make sure he's safe from whoever is trying to find him.

"You're pretty cool, y'know." Techno stated.

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"I dunno."

"You're cool, that's it."

"Thank you..."

Techno scrunched his nose up, "Why the hesitance?"

"I'm just not that good at taking compliments."

"Why's that?" He didn't know if he was being too pushy or not.

"Trust, I guess."

"Oh, well you- you can trust me."

"Thank you, Techno." In fact, that was something he trusted, he trusted that his brother's words where true.

"What do you like to eat, Wilbur?" Phil asked standing by a furnace.

"Um, anything really. I- I don't mind." It's not like he could taste anything properly anyway. It was annoying not being able to taste properly, he wished he could love a certain food from more than the texture.

"You sure? I have enough for you to pick."

"No, it's fine. You can pick." He looked down, not wanting to meet the adults eyes.

"Okay, Will." He replied, keeping his smile. Phil was a little sad that his son hadn't trusted him yet, but he had Techno to rely on now and Techno is a good kid.

Wilbur sat down next to his brother, he fiddled with the cuffs of his baggy, yellow jumper, giving himself sweater paws. He pushed his glasses up his nose, adjusting them because they kept on falling. 

"You need to find a better size." Techno suggested.

"I guess so... they were my dad's."

"Oh, sor-"

"It's fine." He replied quickly to finish the conversation and to make sure his brother didn't feel bad.

"Okay."

An awkward tension silence enveloped the room.

"So boys, would you want to go on a walk sometime after dinner?"

"Sure, dad."

"What about you, Will?"

"I- I would like that." He ignored the fact that his nerves were telling him to shout no, he ignored that he would much rather just sleep for a year, maybe longer.

Phil cut up carrots, putting them next to the beef he had cooked in a furnace. 

"There you go, kiddies. Vwa-la, food." He chuckled.

"We're not, _'kiddies'._ " Techno sneered.

"Well you're not adults either."

His son rolled his eyes, chewing the meat.

"Thank you for the food, it's nice." Wilbur complimented quietly.

"Oh no problem! I'm glad you like it."

Wilbur wouldn't say that it tasted bland and the texture is like cardboard because that'd just completely throw off the mood.

The walk was quiet, the only sound being of the rustling of leaves and the pat of their footsteps. 

Techno walked in front of the two, striding slowly, quite different compared to his normal speed. Wilbur stuck very close to Phil, making sure to be right near him at all times.

He was worried to say the least. 

For one: mobs spawned at night, but Phil could protect them.

Two: the villagers could still be looking for him.

Three: he was just scared.

Four: it was night.

Five: it was cold.

 _Six: he_ was cold.

Suddenly, there was a noise to the side of him. It knocked him out of his thoughts. Instantly, he jumped and grabbed Phil's arm, holding it tightly. 

"Hey, it's alright, no ones there." He said, opting to hold Will's hand instead.

Wilbur nodded, inching closer to the adult. He was already on edge, now he was just _really_ on edge.

With every little noise, he would move closer to the man, squeezing his hand tighter, "Will, if anyone or anything appears, I'll protect you. You'll be fine."

Techno snorted, smelling something, "I think there's a spider."

"Oh alright, can you take Wilbur and walk behind me?"

"Sure." He walked over to Wilbur, tapping his shoulder and walking further behind his father. He followed in pursuit, wondering if Techno would let him hold his hoof- _hand_. 

Cautiously he put his hand there, the piglin noticed what he was doing and held it firmly. Will smiled slightly, already feeling better.

If Phil and Techno were here, then he would feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that taste thing I added, Wilbur mentioned in stream that he can't taste properly. For example, he said that beef tasted like chicken.  
> I didn't realise how long it had been since I last posted, I'm sorry for that.  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	6. Finding Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil finds his third son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, so sorry about the wait. I'll try to update more frequently. To put it briefly, I've been having some family and mental health problems at the moment. Overall, I'm not doing the greatest, but I'm trying to get stuff done.  
> With that, I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> Also, I changed some of the ages down by a year if you want to check that out.
> 
> Tw: Drowning (ish)

It was a day like no other, Phil woke up at six am sharp, got out of bed, woke Technoblade up, brushed his teeth with his son at his side, drank his coffee as Techno drank milk, woke Wilbur up after, waited for him to get ready and they walked. Walked far away from their camp, but that didn't matter because they always found their way back. It was routine now, the same thing everyday. He wouldn't say he was bored with it, well maybe a little bit, but as long as they survived, it was fine by him.

Phil walked into the village with a smile, getting ready to farm again.

Like usual, Quackity came walking over to him with a beaming smile, his golden-yellow duck wings flapping happily. He wore his normal blue hoodie with shorts, but this time he wore sunglasses. Maybe not the correct weather, if Phil was being honest. He looked over to the child's father, Sam and gave a wave. The creeper-hybrid whipped his hands on his apron and waved back with a smile.

Normally, the kid would walk over by himself, but this time there was something different, standing next to him, hand and hand was another boy. He was wearing a colourful hoodie that was noticeably too big for him, it had a green spiral in the middle with lots of other colours surrounding it.

"Hello, sir!" The boy exclaimed.

"You don't have to call me that! My name's Phil, what's yours?" 

"I'm Karl Jacobs!" He said with a smile. Quackity was still smiling next to him, his wings doing a lot of movements, he was practically radiating with energy.

"Nice to meet you, Karl Jacobs."

The boy laughed, putting his hand out to shake. Philza smiled, shaking it.

Techno stood in front of Wilbur, who was gently grabbing the back of his brother's shirt anxiously. He wasn't hiding that much as Wilbur was quite a bit taller than the pig, but it was enough to make him feel safer. 

"The kid's harmless." Techno whispered, trying to reassure him.

"Mhm, he seems okay."

"He's terrified of me." The piglin laughed.

Quackity noticed the laugh, Techno was there. He looked to Karl how was happily chatting to Phil, "Karl..." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's _him_." He glanced towards the piglin and then back to his friend.

"Oh, it's fine! He seems... nice?"

"He's scary, Karl!" The conversation had clearly became a normal volume, not whispering anymore.

"I _can_ be scary."

The hybrid shrieked, holding Karl's hand again.

"Hello... Techno? Is it?"

"Indeed."

"Um, how are you?"

"Alright," He replied, moving from behind him signalled that Will was uncomfortable, "How about you go see what dad's doin'?"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you." The brother replied, quickly walking away to his father.

"Who's he?" Quackity asked, his eyes following his tall frame.

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Obviously. I said didn't I?"

"O-of course you did!" Alex raised his hands up.

Techno rolled his eyes, walking over to Phil and Wilbur.

"You okay?" Philza asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Little overwhelmed that's all." Will said with a breathy laugh.

"We can go back if you want."

"No, no, it's fine. I'd just rather stay with you." He fiddled with the bottom of his jumper.

He felt his heart well up, the boy that once was scared of him, had grown into liking him. He smiled, "No problemo, kiddo." 

Wibur felt his chestnut-brown hair get ruffled, he swatted the hand away but smiled.

"Why don't you try talking to them? I can come with you if you want."

"I don't- it's hard."

"I know, but wouldn't it be nice to have some other friends?"

"I guess? I dunno, I like you and Techno. Sorry." He muttered.

"That's absolutely fine, Will. It's okay, you don't need to apologise."

"Okay." 

The two of them stood in silence for a minute or so, Phil grabbing carrots by the leaves and pulling them out of the soil.

"I want to make a friend."

"You do? That's great! How about Quackity and Karl? They're nice kids."

"Mhm." Wilbur stood there, looking like he wanted to move, but just standing still.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yeah..." He deflated slightly. Phil stood up from his crouching position, getting up and rubbing circles on his kid's back. He leant into the touch.

"There's nothing wrong with that, don't worry," He reassured softly, "Is there anything in particular you want help with?"

"I- I don't know, everything?"

"Okay, well, you should walk up to them and introduce yourself! Ask how they are, get to know them, tell them about yourself-"

"What w-would I tell them about me, Phil?" He panicked slightly, "That I'm literally a child criminal?"

"Maybe not that, how about... things you like to do?"

"Steal." He whispered under his breath.

"What did you say you enjoyed...? Music, right? You like music."

"Yeah, I do." 

"Well, how about you talk to them about music and ask for their opinions on it?"

Wilbur thought for a moment, he was getting restless, "I- I don't think I should do this, they won't like me. I should stay here."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think like that, Will. How about you talk to them with Tech', would that make you feel better?"

"Yeah... I think it would."

"Look! He's walking over here anyway."

Techno trudged over to the two, "That Quackity guy is drivin' me _insane_."

" _See_ ," Wilbur muttered, "I don't think this will go well."

"It's fine, Will," He squeezed his son's shoulder, "Techno?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could maybe... ignore the fact that Quackity is driving you insane?"

"Why?" He asked, a slight harshness to his voice.

"Wilbur wants to go talk to them, but he'd prefer if you went with him."

"Oh, I guess I can put up with him then." The anger had disappeared now, he'd obviously help his brother out.

Together, the two walked over, Will hanging behind a bit before deciding to actually make an effort to catch up. He picked at a loose string on the cuff of his sleeve.

"You ready?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Alright then."

"Look, its Techno again!" Karl exclaimed waving at him.

The piglin remained silent, rolling his eyes. Deep down, he liked Karl. Maybe not like, but he could _deal_ with Karl.

"Hooray..." Alex muttered, "Wait, is that your brother?" He asked, pushing the fear to the back of his mind.

"It is." He nudged Wilbur lightly as a signal to talk.

"Hey, I'm Wilbur or Will. I don't mind really, what are- what are your names?" Red covered his cheeks from embarrassment as he tried to keep his composure.

"I'm Karl!" The taller of the two said.

"I'm Alex, but just call me Quackity."

"Nice to, uh, meet you both." He said with a smile, shaking their hands.

After a short moment of quietness, Quackity spoke up, "Guys, I think we should go do something." His wings flapped in excitement.

"Like what?" Karl asked.

"Hmm... we should go to the lake!"

"Sure!"

"You two coming?"

The brothers shared a glance between each other.

"Okay." Techno replied.

"Mhm!" Will nodded.

"Let's go then!" The winged-boy exclaimed, running off.

It hadn't taken long for them all to get there, maybe around three minutes at most.

Quackity had tried to fly on the way, it didn't end that well. He had fallen over and tumbled down the hill making everyone laugh, even Techno chuckled at the person he apparently despised.

"Let's go swimming!" The youngest suggested.

"Swimming? Do you _want_ to get hypothermia Quackity?" Techno asked, folding his arms. There was no way he was swimming.

"Uh, yeah I do!" 

The piglin rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Anyone joining me?"

No one replied, looking between each other.

"Tall guy? You wanna swim?"

Wilbur stated silent for a minute, tall guy? Really? "No?"

"You guys are no fun, Karl?"

"Uh..."

"Why doesn't anyone wanna swim-? Doesn't matter, I'll just be the cool one." He said with a smirk. 

The kid took his sunglasses off, passing them to Karl and took off his hoodie, underneath was a vest which he took off too. He jumped into the water with a shout. When he came back up he smiled, pushing his hair back from his face. 

"You sure you don't want to?"

Wilbur took his shoes and socks off, dangling his feet into the water.

"Does this work for you?" He said semi-sarcastically.

"Yep, see, Wilbur's fun!"

Will stopped for a minute feeling his cheeks flush, he laughed it off.

"Just because I don't want to get wet doesn't mean I'm not fun!" Karl shouted.

"Well maybe you'd be better if you swam."

Karl gasped, throwing a stick at the boy in the water, "Hey, that's mean!"

"Sorry." The winged boy grumped. 

The four messed around for a while, splashing water at each other, shouting and laughing. 

It was all fun and games until Quackity splashed a particularly large wave at Techno, who promptly walked away and sat under a tree. 

They had at least been out here for a while, it was pretty calm and nice. The noise of water, the breeze, the sun. 

Suddenly Technos ears perked up, a scream was heard.

He rushed over to the lake, it was Quackity who screamed, he flailed, swimming backwards. 

Wilbur was staring in shock, rolling his trousers up higher and getting in the water.

"Karl, w-what's happening?"

"I-I dunno! There was something in the water and then Alex started freaking out!" He picked at his nails with his other hand, sweat beading at his forehead as he looked at Wilbur trying to get over to Quackity. He just really hoped Wilbur could swim well, because as the day progressed the current was definitely getting stronger.

"Quackity!" Will shouted, "What happened!?"

"I-" He coughed, "There's someone under the water!"

"What-? Holy shit there is!" He looked into the water, seeing a faint figure of a boy. He looked younger than the others from a quick glance. Quickly, Wilbur took his jumper off, rushing to unbutton his shirt, "Alex, go to land and take my clothes." He ordered.

"Okay!" He swam back to the shore, his wings weighing him down slightly.

Wilbur took a deep breath and plunged under water. He moved as calmly as he could, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to get the hell out of there. Fear was attacking his lungs, he needed to breathe but he couldn't, he had to carry on. The boy groaned, reaching out and grabbing the boys arm. He tugged it, trying to pull the boy. Will cried out in pain as he kicked a jagged rock-

Wait,

No-

Coughs erupted from his body as he became frantic, his throat started to burn as he tried and tried.

When he had finally got the boy in his arm he rushed to the surface of the water. He panted, coughing rapidly as he swam along the river.

Techno rushed to the shore, reaching his arms out for Will. He carried the boy from his brother's arm, the other two helping Wilbur out of the water.

The taller spat water out of his mouth, grabbing his jumper, feeling cold now that he'd gotten out of the water.

He had his arm over Quackity's shoulder, his foot was swollen, turning a disgusting shade of purple.

All of them shared a look.

Running time!

Phil had been farming for a while, calmly picking carrots and occasionally sitting down to rest his back.

It was a good day, nothing out of the ordinary.

Techno and WIlbur might've actually some friends! 

He'd never thought having children would be _this_ exciting.

He smiled lightly, sighing in relaxation.

That was stopped though when he saw four kids running towards him- no wait, is there five?

The man quickly stood up.

"Phil! We found a kid!" They all shouted.

_What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add Quackity being shirtless lol. I mean, habits grow on people, right?  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	7. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil knows he has enough sons by his third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: neglect, abuse, (I guess?) vomiting and mentions of injuries  
> Also, I am not a doctor and know nothing about the process of drowning and stuff, so if this isn't correct don't hmu on it okay?

"What!?" Phil shouted to the children.

"There- there was a kid in the water and- and Wilbur went in to save him." Karl panted out, breathing heavily from the running.

"Is that true, Wilbur?"

"Yeah, Quackity was worrying and I- I'm the tallest so I thought it could work. I hurt my foot though." He pointed and stretched his foot out, wincing in pain.

"Come on, we better get home. Thank you Quackity and Karl, hope you two have a great rest of your day."

"You two, Phil!" Karl called out.

"See ya!" Alex shouted, running off again.

A faint, "What the honk!?" Was heard as Karl sped to Quackity.

Phil sighed, they needed to get home, and quick. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around the child, trying to keep him warm. 

"Techno, do you think you can carry the kid for the way home?" 

"Sure." The piglin picked up the kid, making sure to keep his head steady.

"Come here, Will. I'll carry you home."

"No, no, it's fi- AH!" Suddenly Wilbur was swept into Phil's arms, "What the hell!? Jesus, dad!" 

The man laughed, walking as his son settled himself. He wrapped his arms around Philza's neck and rested his head against his shoulder. Carefully he put his legs around his father's torso, he made sure his foot was safe from any contact too. 

"When we get home, Techno can you go find some towels for Wilbur and the kid?"

"Yup."

"Okay, and Wilbur, go find some first aid for that foot of yours."

"Mhm." He mumbled, sleep catching up with him.

"God, why did you go down to the lake anyways?" 

"Alex w'nted to." Will replied, half-awake. A hand came up to his hair, putting their fingers through it. He hummed, smiling.

"See, I told you Quackity is weird."

The man chuckled at his son, "If he hadn't worried about the kid then he might not have been here right now."

"He didn't worry, he screamed and made Wilbur go get him."

"I went by myself... no one else did." 

"Don't look at me Phil, I was calming down Karl." His voice went higher.

"It's fine, Techno. I'm not blaming you for anything."

Soft snoring came from the boy he was carrying, he smiled and kissed his forehead, Wilbur just nuzzled his head more against his father's shoulder.

"Dad, I think the kid's waking up or somethin'."

"Shit, is he?" Phil sped up his walking, "Come on, we need to get home quickly."

When they did, Techno laid the kid down on Phil's bed and ran for the towels, he also got some new clothes.

Carefully, Philza put Wilbur down in his bed, making sure to elevate his foot with cushions. Whilst he was in there, he put some pajamas on Will to make sure he was warm.

He walked out of the room and to the kid. Techno had made sure to clean him up, tucking him in bed.

"He doesn't have any major visible injuries, only a bruise here and there."

"That's good then... uh. We should probably wait for him to wake up, then we can move from there."

"Probably." Techno confirmed.

They stayed in silence for a minute, staring at the kid, "How's Wilbur's foot?"

"Very bruised but nothing looks like it's broken, he'll just have to make sure not to use it as much."

"He's not gonna like that, Phil."

"I know he isn't, that kid has too much energy for his own good."

Techno snorted at that, looking down with a smile.

"How do you feel about teaching me and Will how to use swords?"

"I feel good about that, we'll have to wait until his foot is better, but sure, we can make a time for that." Phil smiled at his son.

Not that much longer after their conversation, the loud sound of feet against flooring was heard.

"Good... afternoon?" Wilbur said as he came into the room.

"Hey, mate." Phil said with a chuckle, "How's your foot?"

"Hurts." He replied bluntly, sitting down next to his brother.

Techno nodded, simply giving him a pat on the back.

"Dad said we can start sparring when your foot finishes healing."

"Woah, that's cool! But now I want it to heal quicker! It's gonna be so boring just sitting here all day." He whined, doubling over.

"Aw, Will," He reached over a ruffled his son's hair, "Maybe there's something you could do..." Phil thought for a moment, "You like music right?"

"Indeed!"

"How about you play an instrument? I can get you one."

"Really?" The two could see excitement bubble up inside of the kid, "You'd do that?" Wilbur didn't want to get his hopes up about getting an instrument.

"If it's something you would want to do, then of course." Philza explained, smiling.

"Phil, thank you so much! I- I used to have a guitar but I left it home."

"So you can play already?"

"Sure can!"

The man laughed, "Hey, Techno. Would you want an instrument too?"

"Nahhh, I'm fine with sparring, anyways when Wilbur's a famous musician, he can teach me."

"Sure, I like a challenge." He replied with a smirk.

"I'll hold you up to that."

"So I'm guessing you would like a guitar?" Phil asked.

"Yes, please!" He beamed, bobbing up and down from where he sat.

"'Course, mate."

"Thank you!"

"No problemo, kiddo."

It had been around an hour since Will entered the room.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Techno asked, sitting in a different position. 

"I don't know. Hopefully soon?"

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Wilbur asked nervously.

"Probably."

"You have checked that he's alive, right Phil?" The piglin asked.

"Of course I have, I'm not that stupid."

"Debatable-"

"Finish that sentence and you're not doing sparing." Phil butted in, standing up to go get some food for the boys.

Techno rolled his eyes and looked to what his brother was doing.

Wilbur lifted his head up and looked back at his brother who was staring at him, he pushed his glasses further up his nose and nodded towards him.

"Heh? Sorry, just wonderin' what you were doin'."

"Oh, I'm just drawing. I'm not very good at it though." He replied, doodling little stars over the paper.

"Cool."

By the way his brother was still looking at him, Will knew he wanted to give it a go, "Do you want to draw something?"

"Sure, I'll give it a go." 

Wilbur refrained himself from laughing as his brother tried to draw a star like he previously had.

"How the- how do you do that?"

"I just do this." Will then showed him how to draw a star with ease.

He tried again, but this time the led snapped, Techno slammed the pencil to the floor, sulking. Will whined as he looked at his now broken pencil, staring at his angry brother "This is stupid, I can't do it-"

Suddenly, a gasp interrupted his speech.

"Phil?" Wilbur called out watching the boy in front of him sit up, gasping for air, "Phil! Dad!"

Techno moved over next to the shaking boy, trying to get him to calm down, "Kid, calm down," He looked at Will, freaking out as he called their father, "Kid, calm down!"

As soon as he heard his son, the man ran into the room, dropping whatever he was doing.

"Wilbur-? _Holy shit_." Phil gasped, he crouched down next to the boy, grabbing a bucket and placing it in front of the kid.

He vomited up water, tears forming in his eyes as pain erupted in his throat. The man rubbed his back, patting it when he coughed. Techno and Wilbur stood back, not wanting to make anything worse than it was. 

"C- Can we help, dad?" The younger of the two asked.

"Uh, I don't- I don't know. Just stay here incase I need you."

"And _why_ did we take this kid again?" Techno mused.

" _Techno_." Phil said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay." He said raising his hands in defence.

The brothers carried on staring at the scene in front of them awkwardly.

"Hey, hey, kid. You're doing great."

By what Phil had noticed before, the kid might've not even known he was there, but now he had realised that Philza was in fact there. The boy nodded at the man's words, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to not cough anymore.

When his breathing was in control, he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

A tent? It must be, the triangular 'roof' stood up strong, letting the rest of the fabric fall to the sides.

"Kid-" The man started from next to him

"M-my," He rasped, his throat was in a lot of pain, "My n-name's Tommy."

"Okay, Tommy, my name's Phil. That's Techno and that's Wilbur, my sons." He pointed over to the two boys- boy and pig. How could a pig be-? Okay, doesn't matter.

The boy gave an awkward wave whilst the pig nodded in his direction.

He waved and nodded back.

"Do you need anything?" The man asked.

He shook his head.

"If that case, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I can't r-remember it all."

"That's fine."

"Uh, so me and my parents went down t-to the lake and sat down for a while. T-then we decided to-" He stopped for a minute, trying not to cry, "Play hide and seek, I was the s-seeker. Um, I counted to one hundred, and tried to l-look for them and couldn't find them."

Phil felt such a deep sorrow for the kid that it was unreal. What bitches some parents can be? _Neglect_. The boys looked at the child with the same sorrow, Wilbur had gone to covering his mouth with his jumper whilst Techno stared in awe. Something in the back of his head screamed at him to go attack whoever his parents were, but he pushed that to the back of his mind.

"B-but then I thought that they could've gone over the l-lake! So I tried to jump across, my foot s-slipped and I hit my head... now I'm here." Tommy explained, tears gathering in his eyes as he covered his face with his hands. Phil brought the kid onto his lap, giving him a warm hug. The kid felt a tiny smile grow onto his features, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Phil looked over to his kids, "Come on, join us. Group hug."

Techno and Wilbur eyed each other before walking over to the two.

Warmth devoured them as they all hugged.

All the trauma, experiences and hell could be forgotten for now, because at this time, they were family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give you a little fluff to warm you up, then drop you in the deep end (I'm such a comedian HA).  
> Also, I know there isn't that much Tommy but I wanted to explain what happened whilst not knowing what to write- lmao.
> 
> Happy Valentines day!  
> I love you all and if you want, I'll be your valentine :)
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil thinks of a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i've deprived you from fluff for long enough. So here's some of that good stuff.  
> I also changed the ages, go check em' out!

Phil was beyond tired. 

God, these two months had been the most excitement he'd had since he killed the Ender Dragon.

He can't believe two months had gone this quickly. Techno had been living with him for the full two months, Wilbur one and Tommy around three weeks. He couldn't believe how fast they'd grown either, Techno now had tusks, (not a fun experience for the both of them) Wilbur was _still_ growing taller by the day and Tommy had grown into one of the most confident kids he'd seen, don't let him fool you though, he's a complete softie.

It's not like he'd change anything about it of course, he loves his sons to the End and back, but it could all get a little too much sometimes.

The only proper experience he'd had with a child before all of thi, was the one and _only_ time he babysitted Quackity for Sam. It was definitely an experience. The kid practically runs on sugar, yes, literal sugar, not sweets. He makes it seem like it's a drug or something, he vaguely remembered Alex calling it his 'magic powder', then proceeded to try and snort it. Just like cocaine. Who even taught him that? Old parents? Brothers and sisters? He really didn't know, but there was something he knew for sure, and that was that kids are funny. Really unironically funny.

Philza would say he has a relatively normal family too, but that's not realistic and he knows it very well. 

For one: Techno, is a piglin from the Nether.

Two: His family is chaotic as fuck.

Three: Wilbur, the one who comes across as nervous and sweet is the most chaotic of them all.

Four: Tommy made a friend in one day, _one single day_ and he already knows so much about his friend, Tubbo.

Five: There's so much more little things he could pick out, but he really didn't need to.

It was a late night for the boys, it wasn't that Phil had picked a certain time for them to fall asleep because that's unrealistic. But he had made a boundary, be in your rooms by ten-thirty, but it's fine if you need something or can't fall asleep then.

Pretty fair, right?

Now, it was ten o'clock, nearly their time to go upstairs. 

"Dad, it isn't fair! Why can't we go up later!?" Tommy had shouted. The shouting happened a lot, just a way of expressing himself, but he normally had a reason. Tonight Phil couldn't find one at all. It had been fair for all of the time before, so why now?

"Tommy, please shush, I'm tired." Wilbur whined, lying down on the sofa, his head on Philza's leg.

"Oh, shut up, Wilbur. Wouldn't you like to stay up later?" Although the anger still remained, his voice did get a little softer.

"Not especially."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't."

Wilbur ignored the jab, rolling his eyes and sighing. He wished his brother had the common sense to know that sleep was a good thing, if one day he can't sleep like Will, maybe that'd be enough for payback, "Dad, tell the child to shut up please."

Phil shook his head, knowing that it would only make situations worse. He probably shouldn't let the tantrum go on, but he was genuinely confused. 

"What do you think, Techno?"

"Uh, I think I don't care." He replied.

"Have an opinion for God's sake!"

"Hey, hey, Tommy. What's got you so heated?" Phil asked calmly.

"Nothing! Just nothing!"

"There's obviously something." Techno piped up.

"Oh, so _now_ you have an opinion?"

"Tommy, how about we calm down? Take some deep breaths and sit down." 

The boy huffed and obeyed his father's recommendation, sitting down next to him. 

He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb, "I know everyone's a little heated now, but how about we watch a movie and calm ourselves?"

Wilbur nodded, not saying anything as he was already slowly descending into sleep, Phil had to make the most of it, stroking his son's hair.

"Techno, do you mind getting some snacks? I'm kind of trapped." He gestured to the boy beside him.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' and leaving to get the food.

"S'fine, you're not trapped. Don't be dramatic, Phil." Wilbur sleepily replied.

"Sorry, sorry." Philza replied with a chuckle. 

A sleepy Wilbur = A grouchy Wilbur

"Hey, what happened there?" Phil asked in a hushed tone.

"I dunno, just got angry, sorry." The kid said with a shrug, feeling guilty.

"You don't need to apologise to me, how about you talk to Wilbur and Techno about what happened?"

"Yeah, sure." He said with a sigh, "Wilbur Soot, I am sorry for being rude."

The kid moved slightly so his arm was free, waving it, "Mmmm, it's fine. I'm sorry too." He patted the younger's hand before putting it back to where it was previously.

"See, that's good! Well done, champ." Philza said with a large smile.

When Techno came back in the room, he had an amalgamation of sweets and popcorn.

"Thanks, mate." Phil said taking them and putting the container on his lap, so everyone would be able to take the snacks.

"Why can't I have it on my lap?" Tommy whined.

"We all know that you'll just eat them all and let nobody else have one." Phil said with a chuckle.

"I would not-! You know what? Nevermind." A quick nudge in the arm made him realize that he still had to talk to his oldest brother, "Techno, I'm sorry for saying that you needed an opinion. I mean, you need it for some stuff, but not _all_ stuff."

"No problem, Tommy." Techno said sitting himself by Wilbur's feet. He moved the boy's legs onto his lap so he was closer to his father and the food, of course.

"Okay, so what movie do we want to watch?" The man asked to everyone.

"Whatever someone else says." Will muttered.

"Uhhh, Tommy can pick."

"Up!" He exclaimed, taking a handful of food and shoving it in his mouth.

"Tommy we've already seen it like three times." Techno carried on, raising his voice to a higher pitch.

"Well I want to watch it."

"Well I don't"

"Wilby-" Tommy started in his whiney voice.

"I couldn't care less at the moment."

"See, Wilbur doesn't care! It's just you."

"Sure, _sureeeee_."

"So, Phil. Can we watch it?"

"Yeah, okay." Phil said hiding his sigh. He'd much rather not watch the movie again, at least it wasn't damn the princess movies with the apparently "pretty women" in it.

"Thank you, dad!"

"'Course, mate."

All through the movie, Tommy had been pointing out every little detail, even the most obvious ones.

"Look! It's Carl Fredricksen!"

Although it didn't bother Phil very much and it certainly didn't bother Wilbur as he was asleep, it bothered Techno. 

"Tommy, can you please shush? We've seen this at least three times before."

"What? Don't you want to know that the best character is on the screen?" Tommy said in a half teasing and half not voice.

"I can _see_ that the man is on the screen."

"Yeah but-" He really didn't have a point, "Uh, I'll shhh. But only for today because you're all grouchy!"

Techno would take that as a win.

As the movie progressed, everyone got sleepier.

Tommy had opted to curling up against Phil's side, whilst Techno had pressed his face on the arm of the sofa, his brother's legs still on him.

Phil was getting tired too, wrapping an arm around Tommy and putting a cushion underneath the piglin's head. He put a hand in Wilbur's hair, untangling it in a gentle manner. 

By now he couldn't see the kids going to their rooms, guess they'd be sleeping downstairs tonight.

That was fine though, if they all decided that tomorrow they'd carry on lazing on the sofa all day, that's fine too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, HOW ABOUT TURNING THE QUACKITY BABYSITTING INTO A ONESHOT?? YEAH, YEAH??  
> On a more serious note, thank you so much for the support on this book!
> 
> Also, I hc that Wilbur is like constantly tired, sometimes for no apparent reason and just sleeps wherever he can find a place. But he likes it with other people, it makes him feel safe.Phil always takes advantage of this, making the kid sleep.  
> I hc that Tommy and Tubbo literally made friends in minutes.  
> I haven't got many for Techno, but soon you might be seeing a chapter about him... OOOOOO FORESHADOWING.
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	9. Maybe Babysitting and Phil Don't Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Phil babysitted Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the past, before Phil found the kids!!  
> Sinister-  
> Also, if you didn't know already, this is like a realistic version of Minecraft, not in the sense that there are big cities and that they still stream, but there's some irl items. For example, phones and TV's - hope that helps you understand!  
> Also x2, the spanish in this is used from google translate because I don't know shit about the language, so if anything is wrong, sorryyyy.
> 
> Okay- I had the funniest and most brief notes that I had ever written for a fic.  
> Wanna see?  
> (Look at the end notes when you've finished reading lmao)

When Sam asked Phil to look after his son, it was a shock.

He had never had any experience with children in his life, no sisters or brothers, no children of his own.

Sam also knew this, which made it _even more_ of a shock.

Phil hadn't spent that much time with Quackity before this anyway. The kid would just kind of turn up, give him an ego boost, then ask him to move to the village.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Yeah.

How hard could it be?

Very hard.

Very damn hard.

It wasn't that Quackity wasn't a good kid, because he was, but it was hard to literally look after another human being.

When Phil walked up to Sam's doorstep, he knocked on the door. It instantly opened. He stepped back in surprise.

"Oh, hey." The other man said, wiping his forehead.

"Hey, mate. What was that for?" Phil asked with a chuckle.

"Lately these kids have been non-stop banging on my door, then running away when I turn up. So I've been trying to catch them, of course."

"Uh, do you know their names?"

"No, I don't. I wouldn't be looking for them if I did! Sorry, that was a little rude. But what I do know is that they call themselves the Dream Team."

"Dream Team... nope, never heard of that."

"Yeah me neither- I'm just ranting now, I need to calm down." He paused for a minute before calling for his son, "Alex! Phil's here! Are you sure he can stay over for the night? It's fine if he comes home-"

Phil interrupted the rambling, "Sam, it's really not a problem. I'm more than happy to help."

The creeper-hybrid smiled, "Thank you for helping me out today, Phil. I really appreciate it."

"Is there anything I need to know about?"

"Ah yes, Alex is an... excitable kid, very energetic. So he'll probably want to go run around and play with you a lot. Oh! Don't give him too much sugar or sweets, it makes him _even more_ excitable, you don't want that." He explained, crossing arms with a laugh.

He made a mental note, _will want to play, not too much sugar_.

"Also, before he goes to bed, do you mind grooming his wings? They're a little sensitive as the feathers are new, so try not to apply to much pressure. I've made that mistake and it really hurt them. I thought that you'd know how to do it because well, you know, you've got wings too." He gestured to the man's midnight-black wings.

"Yep, of course I can do that."

From the side of Sam's legs, appeared a short kid. 

"Hola, Phil!" He exclaimed, waving. 

"Hello, Alex. How are you doing?"

"Hmm, muy bueno!"

"Well that's great then."

_How do you have a conversation with a child, again?_

Phil hoped that Quackity would just talk non-stop like normal.

"Sam? Do I have to go now?" The boy asked, looking up at his father.

He checked his watch, "Yeah, it's about time."

The kid made grabby-hands, signalling for his dad to pick him up. 

Sam smiled and held Alexis in his arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek before putting him down again.

"Bye!" Quackity shouted, moving to stand next to Phil.

"Bye, have fun! See you later, Philza."

"See ya', mate." 

With that, the two of them were gone.

"Philllll?" The kid whined, they hadn't been walking for long.

"Yessss?" He mimicked the tone.

"Can we fly home? My wings aren't that good yet..."

Maybe that's something they could do today, practice flying!

"'Course, mate. We need higher ground... let's just climb up that mountain, yeah?"

"Carry me?"

Phil laughed, "Sure."

Quackity smiled and jumped into Philza's hold. He screeched and held onto his shoulders, as he got pushed onto his back. 

"Woah..." The boy muttered in awe at the man's wings. Such well-kept wings, he must spend a lot of time grooming them.

"What're you 'woahing' for?" He asked with a smile.

"Sorry, just your wings, they look so cool."

"Thank you, I make sure to be careful with them."

"Phil, do you think mine will ever be that big and cool?"

To be honest, he wasn't sure if they would. Not in a rude way, but Quackity was a duck, he was supposed to have shorter wings. But who knows? He's seen a fair amount of hybrids with large wings that wouldn't normally.

"Maybe, there's a chance that they could be like mine."

That seemed to cheer him up.

"Really?" He beamed.

"Really."

"That's pog! I hope mine are all cool and pretty." He said with a smile, "They already look _amazing_ , but if they were bigger- God, that'd be cool!"

Phil laughed at how he phrased it, "Mine used to be small too, raven wings."

"Did they? I can't imagine them being them small."

"Yep, I used to have _tiny_ wings, but over time they grew."

"Are we here yet?"

Quackity can't be one of _those_ kids.

When they finally got up to the top, he put the kid down for a minute, sitting down. He was worried that if he was tired it would effect how he was flying, he knew for a fact that it happens from experience. One night he was tired from fighting off a hoard of zombies, then tried to fly away. Yeah, he broke one of his wings that day.

Alex sat down to, kicking his legs back and thorth.

"The sky is really pretty." He said, staring forward.

It was an nice colour, a light blue with shades of pink by the horizon line.

"Yeah, it is. We'll be up their soon."

"We are!" There was some hesitance.

"What's up?"

"It's very high," Quackity said, looking down, "You won't drop me, will you?"

"Of course not, I'll make sure to keep you safe. Just hold on tight and we should be fine." He said with a reassuring smile, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, you ready?" Phil asked, standing up, picking the kid up too. 

Alex held the man's shoulders tightly, yeah, he was scared now.

"It's okay to be scared, when I first flew I was freaking out."

"Mhm." He mumbled, putting his head in the crook of Phil's neck.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best that you close your eyes." 

Suddenly they were falling.

Quackity was not proud of the scream that erupted from his mouth.

He felt weightless.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, peeking at the view.

He had never seen something more beautiful, carefully his sat up so he could get a better view.

"Woahhhh."

"Woah indeed."

"I wish I could fly like this."

"One day you'll be able to, you'll be able to soar."

Alex smiled widely, "I hope so."

Carefully, he raised his arms in the air, not holding on.

"Wooooo!" His wings flapped in excitement. 

Phil chuckled, "Look, we can see the house from here. Hold on, we're landing!" 

Quackity obeyed, holding on tight.

He screeched when they jolted downwards.

When they got to the ground, he jumped off the man's back, landing unsteadily. 

The adrenaline had made him shaky, "Jesus christ, that was so cool."

He laughed, "Come on, let's make some dinner."

Alex held the Philza's hand, bouncing and skipping as he ran.

"What do you like to eat?" He asked when they got inside.

"Pretty much anything...wait is that-? Cookies!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the jar, chocolate chip cookies sat neatly inside them.

"Oh, yeah. I made some yesterday. You want one?"

"Yes!" His wings flapped, "Please." He added at the end for good measure.

"There you go." Phil handed one to him, patting his head.

Surely one biscuit wouldn't do anything.

Well, one biscuit wouldn't, but maybe around twenty grams of sugar would.

Phil was cooking food, but he was also baking a cake at the same time. He had wanted to make one ever since he had learnt how to make one, but that happened because he didn't cook that often.

Maybe he shouldn't have left the sugar out...

The kid had been silent for a while.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing- what the fuck!?" He shouted.

Quackity was bend over the table he had been sitting at, a line of sugar in front of him. He looked over in surprise at the sudden shouting.

"No, no, no! Get away from that!"

"What!? Why? It's my magic powder!" He shouted back, trying to snort up some of the sugar.

"Magic powder- stop, get away from that!"

"I want it!"

"No, Alex. You shouldn't fucking snort sugar!"

"Why not!?"

"Because not, Christ! Especially up your nose, you could've just asked for another damn cookie!"

"Sorry."

"I- it's fine, do you do this a lot? Is this an occurrence?" 

"Yes?"

"You need to stop that."

Quackity held in a laugh, "Okay, I'll try and stop."

It obviously looked like cocaine, that was the first thing that came to Phil's mind. Who would've taught him that, brothers and sisters? Parents, that could be it. He knew the kid was raised in a broken home, but he didn't know what happened. All that Sam said was that it was bad.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked, feeling a smile grow onto his face too. God, this day had been great, maybe kids were cool afterall.

"Nothing." He said, snickering.

"Well there's obviously something- wait shit! The cooking!" He rushed back over to the smoker.

That was all it took, the kid bent over and laughed, wheezing out as he giggled.

Phil looked back at Alex, laughing himself.

"It's all burnt." He said.

"That- that's okay, we can just have... cookies!"

"We are not having cookies for dinner!"

As the night progressed, Quackity was getting tired. Probably coming down from the sugar rush.

The two were sitting on the sofa, one at the left side, one at the right. Alex had gone to watching whatever was on the TV, switching channels if he didn't like what was on. Phil was on his phone, scrolling through various different sites. 

The kid yawned, Philza wouldn't mind if he sat a little closer would he?

He moved over to the man, snuggling up against him. The kid put his head against his shoulder, humming.

Phil moved his arm to wrap around him, rubbing his arm. 

Then he remembered that he had to groom Quackity's wings.

"Hey, can you sit up for me?" He asked.

He groaned, but did what the older asked.

"I need to groom your wings, it's okay if you fall asleep."

"Okay." He stretched his wings out so Phil could see them.

They were a nice golden-yellow colour with hints of orange at the ends.

Gently, he put his hand through the duck-hybrid's wings, feeling the soft feathers move with his hand.

Normally Quackity would've made some sort of conversation, not liking the awkward silence, but he couldn't help it. He was already sleepy enough, but this was making it worse!

He closed his eyes, leaning forward slightly and yawning.

Phil smiled and carried on with his work, unknotting a few feathers that had gotten stuck together.

After a short while, Alex was out like a rock, snoring in Phil's lap.

He carried on stroking his wings even after he had finished, it was soothing for the man too.

Philza had started to feel himself drift off as well until a knock came at the door, "Come in!" He shouted as quietly as he could.

A tall figure appeared, opening the door with a smile. His apron was covered in thick, black oil and a metal mask was pushed up to his forehead.

"Aw, look at you two." Sam cooed, "How has he been?"

"Amazing, he was very well behaved."

"I'm glad! Not any problems or anything?" 

"Well, there's one thing," He noticed Sam's frown, "No, no, no, nothing bad! It's just- I didn't know it was a thing he did."

"Yeah?"

"He tried to, uh, snort sugar."

"Oh yeah," He replied calmly, "That happens, I probably should've warned you."

"Maybe that would've been smart." Phil said with a laugh.

"Are you saying I'm _not_ smart?"

"'Course not, you're very smart, just that was a stupid decision."

"Fair enough." 

The two laughed.

"Does it happen a lot?" Phil asked.

"More often than it should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUACKITY IS A CHILD  
> PHIL IS BABYSITTING BECAUSE SAM IS A WORKING BITCH  
> *SNORTS SUGAR CUTELY*
> 
> HABFHCJKABVCKHA OKAY- I SWEAR, THAT WASN'T A JOKE. I USED THAT FOR NOTES LMAO  
> I wanted something wholesome for this :]
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Sally Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sees someone that he maybe shouldn't have... her name is Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly about Wilbur btw, everyone else will be in it tho.
> 
> The notes for this one were SO shit, but I was really excited to write this.  
> This made me lowkey cry lmao- idk why, it isn't that sad.
> 
> I'll give you a longer chapter because I genuinely loved this, but didn't have motivation over the weekend.
> 
> Also, in this Sally is like a year or two older or something.

Wilbur had woke up in a bad mood, he had barely gotten any sleep. It's not like he normally did, but it affected him more than other days. That wasn't going to stop him from being productive, not a doubt about that.

He yawned and stretched, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Maybe changing up his look would make him feel better? He wouldn't wear his jumper today, just his white shirt and a grey jumper-vest. He also wore black shorts and long socks with black shoes.

He winked at his reflection slightly in the mirror, _not looking to shabby, Mr. Soot, not too shabby_.

You see, Will had finally agreed to show some of his friends his guitar and play a song for them. Obviously he was nervous, but it was his friends, they wouldn't judge him.

Carefully, he grabbed the guitar and swung it over his back, putting on his glasses on the way out of his room.

"Morning." He greeted as he walked in the dining area, sitting down on a chair.

"Ooooo, someone's angry!" Tommy exclaimed, mouthful of cereal.

"What the fu- _frick?_ I have literally said one word, you can't make things up about me without actually knowing what's up."

"So what _is_ up?" Techno asked this time.

"Nothing, that's what." He sat down at the table, saying a thank you when Phil gave him some toast.

"You sure?" He carried on.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then..."

"Don't ask if you're not going to believe me." Wilbur mumbled, biting his toast.

"You excited for today?" Phil asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know about _excited_ , nervous? Hell yeah."

"It'll be fine, mate. They're your friends!"

When the four got to the village, Wilbur was immediately greeted by four kids: Niki, Eret, Quackity and Karl.

"Hello!" Niki said with a smile, waving at him.

"Hello, Niki!" He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Ooooo a woman- OW!" Tommy shouted as Phil lightly smacked the back of his head, "Well then, whilst you two are _flirting_ , me and Techno are going to play with Tubbo."

"We're not flirting!" Will shouted, cheeks burning.

All of the others laughed including Niki who was leaning against Eret.

"Whatever you say, Wilbur!" Was shouted back.

The kid shook his head and tried to cover his red face whilst getting his guitar out of the case.

"Ooooo, Wilbur's in love, mis amigos!" Quackity said, still laughing.

"I am _not_ in love."

"Surely you are, there has to be _someone_." Eret spoke up.

"Are you in love?"

"No?"

"Then I don't have to."

"You do!" Karl exclaimed.

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do-"

"How about we just listen to Wilbur play his guitar?" Eret said, breaking the two up.

"Please." Niki added.

"So, uh, I'm going to be playing a song called _Romance Is Boring_ by _Los Campesinos!_ , I'll sing too."

"Woop!" Quackity shouted, raising his arms.

Gentle strumming came from the guitar as he plucked the strings, "Darling, I'm with Saint Bernard and we are scouring the Alps and the Andes."

A orange flash came from beside him in the forest, he looked over, _nothing_.

"And if they die then it is on my head. They follow paw prints in the snow to my throne, to my bed." 

There had to be something there, "Niki, did you- did you see something in the forest?"

"No? It might've been a fox."

"Maybe." He said hesitantly.

He shook his head and carried on singing, "You're pouting in your sleep, I'm waking still yawning- fuck what is it?"

"What is what?" Karl asked, sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"There's something in the woods!"

"I haven't seen anything." Eret said.

"I did, it was like an orange colour- there it is!" He pointed into the forest.

"I literally couldn't see anything, there's nothing there." Quackity added.

"There is!" Wilbur exclaimed, standing up, "I'm gonna go investigate."

"Wilbur, wait!" Niki called out, but he was already running away.

He could see the figure in the distance, it most definitely wasn't a fox. It was a beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Not that Niki wasn't, but this was a different kind of feeling.

Maybe he should say something, he'd look like a madman just running at her, "H-Hey!" Will called out whilst still running.

She had long, shiney ginger hair and freckles that covered her cheeks. The girl also wore an orange dress with a blue gradient at the bottom.

"Hello?" She replied, turning around and looking over to him.

Gosh, her voice was like silk, amazing.

"Hello." He said, blush covering his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Hey!" She said with a smile, Jesus, her smile was pretty as well. The gap tooth was adorable too. Oh, and her eyes, her sky blue eyes.

"I- I saw you in the forest and your dress looked very bright, it's- it's a nice colour."

"Oh, thank you!"

"So uh, who- who are you?" 

"I'm Sally, what about you?" She put her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Wilbur Soot, the Dirty Crime Boy." He smiled and took her hand.

She laughed, "The Dirty Crime Boy?"

"Yep, I do _crime things_."

"That's pretty cool." 

Wilbur had never been called cool before.

"T-Thank you... do you come to the village a lot?" He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Nope, I've never been there."

"Can you? I'd love to- uh, maybe do something with you sometime?"

"I'm not allowed, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, anyone."

"Oh..." He knew better than to ask why, "Well, can you stay here for a little?"

"I probably shouldn't..."

"That's okay! Is there any way I can talk to you?" He was desperate now, he wanted to see this beautiful _princess_ again.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur. You seem like a very nice guy, not in a weird way, but I should go."

He felt sadness in his stomach, was love supposed to be this emotional? Because he definitely felt like crying right now.

"Why do you have to leave?" Will asked.

"It's just how things are, you can come with me if you want?"

"Wha-?"

"What I'm asking is do you want to walk me home?"

"Oh, of course!" 

Sally grabbed Wilbur's hand, smiling at him.

Will didn't know he could feel so embarrassed.

"You first M'Lady!"

She giggled and walked in front of him.

The two ran and skipped to their destination, laughing and joking as they went along.

"Well, this is my stop." The girl said as she stopped in front of the lake.

Wilbur frowned, "Sally... I don't want you to go, you're really- uh, cool and nice."

She chuckled with a sigh, "Hey," She put a hand on his cheek, he blushed and leaned into the touch. It felt like warmth and safety, "It's okay, maybe one day we'll see each other again."

"Don't go, you could- you could live with me and my family. I think we need a girl to put us all in place."

Sally barked out a laugh when she noticed Wilbur was actually being serious, "Will, I'll see you again."

"No," He held onto her hand. Damn him and his attachment issues, "Please don't."

"I have to, my parents wouldn't be happy. I don't think yours would be either." She explained, squeezing his hand. 

"My dad would love to meet you, Sally." God, since when had he became so emotional? He wasn't like this before he met Phil. The man _must've_ changed him.

"Sorry, Wilbur," She stopped holding his hand and walked to the lake, taking a deep breath she turned to him, "Bye, Sir Soot. I hope to see you again!" 

With that, she jumped into the water, disappearing.

He stares forward, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"S-Sally?" He shouted, running over to the lake. _What the fuck just happened?_

Not caring about getting wet, he jumped into the water, _how did she just go?_

**_"Wilbur!"_ **

He heard someone shout, he couldn't care less.

Sally was gone.

Will had never believed in love at first sight, because how could you love someone by just looking at them? Well, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was. As soon as he looked at that amazing girl, he loved her, still does. But now he doubts that he'll ever see her again.

_"Wilbur?"_

It was closer this time, loud but not _as_ loud. He quickly wiped a hand down his face.

"Will, come here." That was definitely Phil, he didn't seem happy either.

"Phil?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, how about you get of the water?"

He nodded, "I- I'm sorry." 

Phil reached out for Wilbur's arm to get him out of the lake.

"What happened? Niki told me that you saw something and ran off."

Will looked down, "Are you angry?"

He sighed, "No, not angry. Stressed maybe, Niki was really worried so that made me worried too."

"Sorry," He wiped his nose, not wanting to cry again, "I'm sorry." He hid his face in the man's shirt.

Philza put a hand in his hair, making soothing circles against his scalp, "It's fine, Will. I just want to know what happened."

The kid sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes, "Can we go home first?"

"'Course, mate."

"So, how about you tell me what happened?" Phil asked when they had gotten home, he had allowed Tommy and Techno to stay with the other kids because they were having fun.

"Uh, well I was playing my guitar, then I saw this orange thing in the corner of my eye and it was annoying me, so I went after it. But then I saw it was a really pretty girl," His cheeks turned red, "We talked for a while and she was really nice, she even called me cool! Then she had to go, so I walked her home. I was sad and said that she could stay with us... but then she jumped into the lake and disappeared. I really l-like her, Phil." He felt sad again.

Phil hadn't expected that, definitely not.

"She... disappeared?"

"Yeah, she jumped into the water and she was just gone! I don't know what happened, dad." 

He put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Well, maybe you can see her someday again!"

"She said that too, but I doubt it. Sally will forget about me and go on with her life."

"Don't say that, Will. If there was a connection, there was a connection."

"I guess. I already miss her." He said with a frown.

"One day, I'll bet you'll see her again."

Maybe Wilbur was slightly obsessive.

Just a bit.

Each morning the boy would wake up, get a bunch of flowers from one of the big fields and walk to the lake. He would sit there for hours wondering if Sally would find him.

He decided to write down what happened.

_Day 1: Today I decided that I would see Sally again. It didn't turn out well._

_Day 2: She didn't come to see me._

_Day 3: I thought I saw her today, but it wasn't Sally._

_Day 4: I stayed there from 8am to 12am, Phil wasn't best pleased and took me back home._

_Day 5: Niki came with me and gave me some company, it was fun._

_Day 6: Tommy called her my 'imaginary girlfriend'. I'm glad I can win arguments._

_Day 7: I'm going to keep doing this, I don't care, I just really want to see her again._

_Day 37:_

Wilbur had walked down to the lake, holding some orange tulips in his hand. He sat down, a hopeful feeling in his heart. It had been fading more often then it should and it made him worry. What if one day he didn't come down here and Sally turned up?

He was normally a pessimist, not wanting to romanticize all of the shit in the world. But he needed to stay strong for this, because when it comes to love, it always finds a way.

There was a salmon in the lake, it was there a lot, no other salmon swam with it though which was little odd. They normally swim with the other ones.

He closed his eyes and laid back, letting the warmth absorb into his clothes. That was until he heard splashing. Will sat up, looking at the lake.

His jaw dropped.

The fish turned into a beautiful girl, _Sally_. This time though, she didn't have legs, they were replaced with a mermaid-like tail.

"Sally!" He exclaimed, glad he wore shorts today. Wilbur ran to the bank, putting his legs in and sitting closer.

"Hey, Wilbur!" She said somewhat anxiously. She moved forward, crossing her arms and resting them on his knees.

He blushed, "Uh what- what happened there? The salmon... is you? Are you a hybrid or something?"

"You got it! Salmon hybrid, I can turn fully human for a little bit. That's why I had to leave early on the day you saw me."

"So you can be a mermaid too?"

"Yep!" She flapped her tail.

"Oh my God, that's so cool! Wait, why didn't you come see me on the other days? I've been here everyday..."

She cupped his cheek like before, "I'm sorry for not seeing you, at first I was nervous. But you wouldn't judge me, right?"

"Of course not!" Wilbur replied, playing with her fingers instead of his own. Sally's nails were painted cyan, middle length.

She smiled, "Yeah, so I tried turning myself into a human, but it wasn't working, this form either. So I went to practice turning into a mermaid quicker and it worked! Now I'm here with you!"

Wilbur beamed, letting go of her hands.

"Hey, Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"I-" He stopped himself.

"Go on, say it!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"I- _God_. I like you."

Sally stayed quiet, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

He looked away from her's, "Look, I- I'm sorry. I know I've probably messed everything up now, but I do- I do like you. And- and I can't help that" His brain was screaming at him and how stupid he was. He fiddled with his fingers this time instead, picking the skin.

She held his hands to stop him from making the skin bleed, "Wilbur, I like you too."

" _What?_ "

"I like you too!"

"That's- that's insane."

"Why is it?"

"You like me?"

"Of course! You're really sweet."

He couldn't help but smile at that, he looked down, "You're sweet too..."

"Thank youuuu."

"Oh, no problem." 

For now, he would ignore the stutters, the red of his face, the urge just to hide away. He would bring that with him until he got home, then let it all out there.

"Hey, you alright? You look like you're over thinking?"

"Ah- I'm good, I'm good."

"Hmm," She narrowed her eyes, "Okay, Will. I believe you." His family where the only ones who called him that.

The two stayed chatting for a while.

Sally didn't mind that Wilbur needed reassurance and Wilbur didn't mind that Sally needed to go. He'd see her tomorrow anyway.

"Wilbur, I've got to go. I'm gonna turn back into a salmon soon." She pushed herself up from her previous position, smiling.

"Okay." He said, a sad tone in his voice.

"Hey, I'll see you soon okay? If not tomorrow, then the day after that." Sall carried on smiling. God, she was just happiness, a lot of happiness.

"Mhm, I'll be here."

"I know you will." Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

Wilbur sat there in awe, the redness of his cheeks doubling and reaching his ears.

Sally giggled at his expression and got into the water more, "Bye, Will!"

"Bye, bye!" He snapped out of it, flustered.

If Wilbur walked back to his house still blushing, then only his family would know. That's if Tommy didn't tell anyone of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STAN SALLY THE SALMON.
> 
> 1K!!  
> WE GOT THERE!!
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


	11. The Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Techno notices he's different, more than he previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty damn fun the write.

Techno isn't normal, anyone who saw him would be able to know that.

Even though sometimes he tried to hide his piglin instincts, he looked like an animal. He didn't look close to a human in any way. Maybe he could pass as a human to a blind person, but even then they'd probably be able to tell. 

Even though he was a pig, he got treated like a human and he liked that. But Tech couldn't help feeling a little sad that he couldn't be an actual person. 

Hey ho, piglins are cool right? They can do some things... like, trading! _But couldn't anyone do that?_

Yeah they probably could.

The piglin woke up, curled up in his bed. He growled at the sun shining through the windows and sat up, time to go downstairs then.

By the way Wilbur's door was slightly open, he was either already awake and forgot to close his door or he was in Phil's bedroom. Both happened very often, so he wouldn't be surprised if either of them happened. Maybe he could look in Will's room? He opened the door, looking in, it was pretty clean, everything in the right space. The only contrast was the paper overflowing his bin, probably from his song writing. Wilbur always complained about not being able to write anything good. I closed the door and carried on walking down the halway.

Tommy was definitely still asleep, his door was closed with the ' **STAY THE HELL OUT** ' sign. It wasn't the ' **STILL STAY THE HELL OUT** ' one which meant he was awake. He snorted and carried on making his way to the staircase. 

Phil is obviously awake, no doubt about that. He's normally always the first one up.

Slowly, Techno walked down the short staircase, trying to quiet the sound of his hooves against the floor.

"Good morning, Techno!" His father greeted. He had a plate on the floor next to him, he'd probably eaten breakfast already.

_DADZA_

_LOOK ITS DADZA_

_Why is everyone calling him dadza???_

_POG IT'S DAD_

_PHILLLLLL_

Okay, what the hell was that?

"Mornin', Phil." He replied, shaking off the weird thoughts.

"Hey, Techno." Wilbur spoke up, his face against the arm of the sofa he was laying. He was currently eating some cereal.

_AYUP_

_ITS WILBUR_

_THE DIRTY CRIME BOY_

_AYUP WILL_

_AYUP_

_AYUP_

_POGPOGPOG_

_Go say hi!!_

_Ask how he issssss_

God, what is happening to him? Maybe he's just sick or something.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He tried to pry the thoughts away, hoping they'd shut up if he did what they asked him what to do.

"Tired, not much of a surprise though, ey." 

"Maybe try and sleep in the day?"

_W O W_

_Amazing, just beautiful words._

_Maybe that could work??_

_Really?_

_SlEeP tHrOuGh ThE dAy_

**Shut up.**

"You don't think I've tried that? It doesn't work, I've tried like," He ate some of his food, "Everything to try and make me sleep. How about you just punch me? I'll sleep for a while then-"

"Nope! We're not doing that!" Phil joined in.

"Why not some good ol' consensual punching?"

Techno laughed at that.

_LMAOOOO_

_WOWOWOWOW_

_OMGGGGGG LOL_

_LMAO_

_FUNNY CHILD_

Apparently the voices did too.

" _Wilbur_."

"Alright, alright." 

Phil rolled his eyes, "How are you, Techno?"

_THEY CANT KNOW_

_NOPE_

_UH OH_

_SHHHHHHH_

_Tell him we're good!!_

He'd listen to the chatter in his head, "I'm good. You?"

"Yeah I'm alright, mate." The man said with a smile, "Do you want some breakfast?"

_YES_

_HUNGRY_

_UwU_

_GIMME FOOD_

_UwU_

_UwU_

_UwU_

_UwU_

_UwU_

Holy shit, they need to _stop_.

"Sure, please."

"Alrighty." Phil said, standing up from the sofa and making his way to the kitchen.

_AYEEEEEE_

_FOOD_

_WE LIKE THAT_

"Please shut up." Techno mumbled under his breath.

"You sure you're alright?" Wilbur asked, eyes closed but still being able to hear.

"I'm fine." He pushed.

"Then what was that for?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit!"

" _Wilbur!_ " Came from the kitchen.

"Bullcrap."

"No it isn't?"

"It is and you know it is." He had his eyes open now, staring at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you getting frustrated?"

"Because you're lying!"

Now Tommy decided to turn up, "What's he lying about?"

"Being fine."

"Oh yeah, probably lying then." He replied with a shrug.

"What!?"

"HA, bow down to your King! I've won!" Wilbur shouted, pointing at the piglin. 

_UH OH_

_HE'S RIGHT_

_Damn..._

Yeah, Will was right. He wasn't fine, he'd let his brother have his fun.

He bowed down.

"See, I'm the _ultimate_ at arguments, the King if I do say myself."

"Very humble of you." Phil said with a chuckle as he walked in, already having made extra toast for Tommy.

"Thank you." The child replied.

"Thanks."

Techno didn't talk to Wilbur for another few minutes.

"Well now you're angry because I won," Will huffed, crossing his arms. He _was_ in fact getting pissed, "So how about you tell us what's up?"

" _I'm fine_." He growled.

"Your growling doesn't scare me."

" _Strap in_." Tommy whispered to Phil.

"Yup." He whispered back.

"Well maybe you should be." Techno said.

"Why?" Wilbur replied with a laugh.

"Because maybe I'm more of a threat than you think I am."

"I doubt that, who would be scared of _you_?" He said, crossing his arms.

_FIGHT HIM_

_YOU CAN DO IT_

_BLOODDDDDD_

_BLOOD GOD BLOOD GOD BLOOD GOD_

_COME ON_

_AYUP_

Techno rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa, he was annoyed of course, but if the voices wouldn't make him hurt his brother. If he _really_ needed blood or whatever the voices were demanding him, he'd go out and kill a rabbit or something.

"Okay boys, how about we stop there before anything escalates?" 

"I was having fun!" Wilbur shouted.

"Yeah, well maybe you could have fun in a different way. Let's all calm down."

"I'm _very_ calm, Phil." Tommy added with a cheeky smile.

Phil stifled a laugh, "I know you are, Tommy." He paused for a second, "So, let's talk about what just happened."

"I was just trying to get Techno to tell me why he didn't feel fine. But he wouldn't tell me _even_ after he gave in and admitted that he wasn't."

"Techno, what are you thinking then?" Phil asked.

"I'm thinking that this is stupid-"

"If you're not okay then it's not stupid." Wilbur butted in. 

"Can you please, _please_ shut up?"

Will rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat more.

"Alright, Tech, if you genuinely feel fine, leave it there. But if not, tell us." Phil said.

"I'm _fine_."

Wilbur wanted to say something, but by the way he was getting glared at, maybe he shouldn't. 

He decided to pull a weird face at Tommy instead, who made one back with a laugh. 

"Well, since no one has anything to say, I'm going to see Sally." Will said, standing up.

"Sally? Oh, your fake girlfriend." Toms smirked. 

Take the mick out of him, fine, but not Sally, "Tommy, I'm pissed as it is. I will not hesitate to slap you."

"Ooooooo-"

The older smacked his arm, _lightly_.

"Wilbur you bitch!" 

But by that, he was already out of the door, laughing.

"So chaotic." Phil said, with a laugh.

"The idiot bloody slapped me!" 

"I mean, he did say that he wouldn't hesitate."

_YOU COULD'VE FOUGHT HIM_

_UGHHHHHHH_

_Dang,,,_

No one will know about the chat in his head.

But damn, Blood God sounds pretty damn nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this book is -immaculate-   
> I love you all :]
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


End file.
